District of the Stars: Starfell
District of the Stars: Starfell (shortened to DOTS: Starfell or simply DOTS: SF) is an alternate universe of DOTS: Danger Days. It has been described as the "fight" version of the DOTS lore, in which instead of leaving the planet of Juno (which causes no stars to appear in the night sky and abandoning the last two Asterian goddesses), the Stars begin attacking Juno for the sin of war caused by Prince Helios and Princess Selene. Chrisis Info Symbol The Chrisis symbol for DOTS: SF is a heart, with a trail behind it akin to a shooting star. This alludes to the DOTSverse's heart symbol theme. The reason for the symbol is a parody of the title, Starfell, with the star of a shooting star replaced with the DOTSverse's heart symbol. Its colored version is colored in Cobalt's blue, representing Cobalt as the main character in Starfell. Chris DOTS: SF is one of the stories with two Chris variations, Cobalt and Turquoise. Like DOTS: DD, Turquoise and Cobalt are the same person. Cobalt is very different from his Danger Days counterpart in the AU, possibly due to the sudden inverse of Danger Days' society compared to Starfell's. In Starfell he is much more nervous and irritable, compared to his DD counterpart's more colder and professional nature. Both Cobalts however, are still 3 elemental prodigies. Cobalt is one of the few other protagonist Chrises, the other including Nimbus from Aurumgentum and Agent Blue from Blue Light, though Blue Light is a sequel series to MAR. Description An alternate universe of DOTS - Danger Days, an apocalypse has taken over Juno for the past thousands of years. The paladins, although unable to stop the zodiac monsters, the astro zombies, the constant fiery star rain, and the general of stars herself; they’re going to do all they can to help the people unfortunate enough to be left on the surface. Cobalt Zaffre is brought to the surface as a paladin in order to help a group of Paladin-loyal Renegades, called... the Renegades. One of the leaders of these renegade groups, Ash Embers, asks for help in identifying the disappearance of a large group of renegades. Alongside Cobalt are his fellow paladins, as Cobalt tries to accept the true state of the planet he lives in. List of Characters Cobalt Zaffre (Renegade Name: Blue Paragon) Ruby Raleigh (Renegade Name: Red Angel) Tigerlily Helenium (Renegade Name: Flame King) Blaze Saffron (Renegade Name: Golden Inferno) Ruri Midoriya (Renegade Name: Viridian Ribbon) Vio Ianthe (Renegade Name: Purple Shadow) Rose Morganite (Renegade Name: Pale Rose) Yin Blake (Renegade Name: Black Thorn) Yang Blake (Renegade Name: White Whirlwind) Ash Embers (Renegade Name in Progess) Chiffon Alabaster (Renegade Name: Ala Blaster) Princess Iris Head Priestess Violetta Princess Arke Trivia * The title "Starfell" is another Wizard101 reference, making the whole title named after Wizard101 content. It named after Starfall Sea in Khrysalis, a world in Wizard101. * The original title was "Starfall", jokingly named also after a flash game website Mana played with in kindergarten. The change to "Starfell" occurred when friends kept mistakingly calling the story "Starfell", causing the switch in title. * The reason as to why Cobalt is the protagonist rather than Ruby again is due to the idea of the viewer already seeing Ruby grow as a character throughout Danger Days, with Mana feeling it would get old in Starfell. * The Renegades in the story are akin to My Chemical Romance's Killjoys in the Danger Days album and Killjoys comic. The Killjoys are from the Danger Days album, the MCR album that inspired DOTS: Danger Days' title. * Before settling on the term "Renegades" to refer to Ash's teams, they were constantly called Killjoys as a placeholder nickname. * The Renegade naming system is akin to the Killjoy's own naming system, except the addition of having a color theme relating to the renegade's soul color. * Cobalt's baseball hat and overall design (aka, his fluffy hoodie) in Starfell is based off of Entre from the Zombie AU Roleplay Comic, Truffula Flu. * Cobalt occasionally smokes cigarettes in Starfell. He was originally going to also do so for the canon DOTS: DD series, but was scrapped, leaving SF Cobalt being the only smoker of the two. * Some of the characters are drastically different than their DD counterparts, as Tigerlily is a cold hearted leader yet known to be intimidating, Cobalt is much more naive and nervous due to the circumstances, and Ash's position as a leader of renegades made her more mature. New characters are also added into Starfell that don't appear in DD, such as Ala Blaster. It is unknown if certain characters from DD will be seen in Starfell as well. * Starfell is the only story in the DOTSverse that doesn't follow DOTS: 5x5's canon, as it is an AU. Despite this, most of 5x5's storyline is similar to Starfell's canon. * It is set up so that it is not necessary to know the (as of yet, unrevealed and unspoiled) story of DD in order to know 5x5, or vice versa. However, Mana recommends knowing the story of DD in order to enjoy Starfell. This is due to the characters being reused for Starfell, and DD would hopefully provide information on the characters despite some of their differences in their SF counterparts.